


Storm

by astrodrag



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, mild depression references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrodrag/pseuds/astrodrag
Summary: Jackie can't sleep, and Jan comforts her during a storm.
Relationships: Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I originally wrote this for WriteTheHouseDown's Spring Fling week over on tumblr, but figured I'd come post it here as well! Loosely inspired by the song "Glitter and Crimson" by All Time Low. Enjoy!  
> 

Jackie wasn’t sure what time it was, how long she had been up. It felt like mere moments ago she slipped out of bed, padding down the hall to the living room so she could curl up in the bay window. Her eyes had been glued to the scene outside, the dark night sky illuminated in bright flashes as the storm outside raged on. 

The only sound in the air was the boom of thunder that seemed to reverberate throughout her limbs. The noise subtly shook the windows, instilling just enough fear within Jackie to make sure she didn’t touch the glass, instead leaning her side against the panel of wood just beside where the glass started.

She remembered being scared of these kinds of storms as a child, clutching stuffed animals in bed as she tried desperately to sleep through the violent weather. It was ironic, really, because now the storms calmed her down. At times, the storms outside were one of the only things that could quiet the storm brewing inside of her, but not tonight.

The only other thing that had ever calmed Jackie was Jan. In a way, Jan felt like her own personal ball of sunshine, lighting up even the darkest of times. She wasn’t quite sure how she had gotten so lucky, being loved by the woman when she couldn’t even love herself at times.

Almost as if her thoughts had summoned her, Jackie felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders as Jan placed a soft kiss on the top of Jackie’s head. A rush of guilt washed over her, her stomach twisting at the thought that she had accidentally woken her girlfriend up. She could feel a couple stray tears flowing down her cheeks and she wiped them away angrily, unable to stop herself from sniffling a little as she did so.

“Babe, everything alright?” Jan’s voice was soft, the kind that was heavily laced with tiredness, as if the younger girl was only half awake in that moment. Even though Jackie knew Jan wasn’t mad at her, would never be mad at her for waking her up, her own anger at herself spiked and Jackie broke down into a blubbering mess of tears and hiccups as she tried to catch her breath.

She could hear Jan suck in a breath, undoubtedly concerned, and then Jan was sitting beside her, pulling Jackie closer. Jan’s arms tightened around her, one hand comfortingly stroking Jackie’s hair as she murmured soft reassurances. She didn’t bother telling Jackie to calm down or stop crying, knowing the words would do little to help her. Instead, Jackie heard Jan whispering gentle  _ I love you _ ’s and promises that she wasn’t going anywhere, promises that Jackie was safe with her.

Jackie swore she had never loved the other woman more. 

She allowed herself to relax into Jan’s embrace, her own arms snaking around the woman’s waist as her head came to rest against her chest, her cheek pressing against the soft flannel of the oversized shirt Jan had worn to bed. She felt Jan pressing more kisses to the top of her head, lips gently brushing against Jackie’s hair as she continued murmuring soothing words. 

Slowly but surely Jackie’s tears stopped flowing, and her breathing gradually returned to normal. She stayed curled up in Jan’s arms though, reveling in the comfort the younger woman provided her. It took another couple moments of silence before Jackie could bring herself to look up and meet Jan’s eyes, the younger woman’s concerned expression wrenching Jackie’s heart.

“What’s going on, babe?” Jan whispered softly, one of her hands coming up to cup Jackie’s cheek, thumb gently brushing against her skin. Jackie found herself leaning into the touch slightly, needing the physical reassurance in addition to Jan’s comforting words.

Jackie sucked in a deep breath before speaking, needing to steady herself to avoid breaking down again. “I just -” Jackie started, pausing for a second to take another deep breath. “Do you ever feel like you’re temporary? And nothing you do is ever good enough to be worth being remembered?”

She could see the way Jan’s expression softened even more before the blonde nodded her head, her grip on Jackie tightening slightly, as if she didn’t want to let the other woman go.

“Jacks, you know I think the world of you. You  _ are  _ my world, and you always will be,” Jan reassured her, the words lifting some of the weight off Jackie’s shoulders. “I know it’s scary feeling that way, but I promise you are good enough. You’ll be remembered by the right people and besides, temporary isn’t a bad thing. Temporary just means things change over time, they get better. You’re growing, still working to reach your fullest potential.”

It took a moment for the words to really sink in, to push aside the worries and quiet Jackie’s inner turmoil. But once the weight of Jan’s words hit Jackie, she couldn’t help but smile softly, which caused Jan’s whole face to light up in a smile. 

“Thank you,” Jackie replied softly, pressing a kiss to Jan’s cheek that made the woman smile even brighter.

“Anytime, babe,” she murmured in response, giving her a quick squeeze. “Can we go back to bed now? We can cuddle until we fall back asleep.”

“Yes please,” Jackie replied with a nod of her head, feeling much lighter as Jan pulled her to her feet and led her back to their bedroom.


End file.
